Leto Deck
The happenings listed in this Wiki are listed in chronological order. Matthew Dylan Leto (June 27, 1991), best known as Leto or "The Leto Deck", is a masked American professional wrestler. He is most well known for his second run with Ultimate Championship Wrestling. The run which he held their Universal Championship for 167 days, and was scheduled to be in a rivalry with the promotion's owner and founder, Brian The Brain, and The Carter Regime, before being released in June of 2018. Early Life Matthew Leto was born in Amherst, New York, the youngest of the two sons of Amy and Anthony Leto, his older brother being Michael Leto. Matthew was an average student in school, quoted as saying that he "never tried hard to get high grades". After completing sixth grade in Amherst, he and his parents moved to Orlando, Florida. In seventh grade, Matthew's passion for professional wrestling was ignited. He reportedly spent up to twenty hours a week watching several wrestling promotions. This eventually lead to him deciding he wanted to be a professional wrestler once he graduated high school. He took amateur wrestling classes in tenth grade and twelfth grade, as well. After graduation, Matthew took a three year break from any type of schooling to gather himself and relax. Within those three years, he taught himself techniques to certain maneuvers in professional wrestling he wanted in his arsenal. He also spent some time developing a character he wanted for wrestling, mostly focusing on making his own logo and name that he would trademark and copyright for future purposes. Eventually, Matthew enrolled in a vocational school as a means to a backup job in case he was too injured to continue his wrestling career. Matthew became a certified air conditioning repair man at the age of 22. He then took jobs with his new certification for a year and a half before quitting with his savings to persue his wrestling career at the age of 23. Early Professional Wrestling Career At the age of 23, after getting his own cheap apartment and car, Leto started training with Team Wrestling 2.0 Dojo. Having already taught himself technique for maneuvers, he spent one year there only to get used to bumping and learning how to do chain wrestling and sequences with good timing. Five months after his 24th birthday, he left Team Wrestling 2.0 to persue opportunities in any promotions that might take him. He got a position in a promotion formerly owned by Andy Jaiden, WSCW. However, his times backstage and his experiences with the other employees and wrestlers there was much less than favorable, so he left the company weeks before debuting, and already considered leaving the profession. However, Leto wanted to stick to his passion. The only person in the locker room that didn't treat him badly was Brian Carter, better known as Brian The Brain. Brian had just started Ultimate Championship Wrestling less than a year before Leto was set to debut for WSCW, so Brian took him under his wing and gave him a UCW contract. First Run With Ultimate Championship Wrestling While training with Brian The Brain, honing his skill and improving upon his character, Leto took to social media to stir up kayfabe drama with several wrestlers to make storylines for Leto's debut. Leto debuted on December 9th, 2016 on an episode of Rampage for UCW. He debuted with a rivalry against Matthew Storm that was set up through social media. Leto Deck would go on to face Matthew Storm and Angel for the Intercontinental Championship, winning it on the 2016 edition of Holiday Havoc. He would go on to hold the championship for 46 days before being released for having heat with several other wrestlers who didn't understand that his social media posts were in kayfabe. IWL And Other Indy Promotions After being released from UCW, Leto signed with IWL. He would have few matches in the promotion at the time, most notably picking up a victory over Jose Carter, known as "The Beast" Josb at the time. Other than IWL, Leto wrestled for NRGW, where he had a small rivalry with one of NRGW's top wrestlers, Dustin Gerrard, which spawned the slow transition from just the Leto Deck to "The Concussion King" Leto Deck, after ditching his old finisher, the "LDT", and trading it in for his new and current finisher, "The Concussion Buster". During his time after his first run with UCW, Leto brought a new understanding to kayfabe to the wrestlers on his side of the community, eventually befriending some of the people who had heat with him the first time. Second Run With UCW, IWL Return, And Competitive Run When Leto's heat disappeared, he made his return to UCW on May 12th, 2017, as a special entrant into the Elimination Chamber match for the Cruiserweight Championship on the CPV, Lockdown. Leto was the final opponent to be eliminated by Silas Green in the match. After the CPV, Leto began a rivalry with Chase Dunn to face Silas for the Cruiserweight Championship at Bash At The Beach, a CPV Leto was also commentating. They were eventually placed in a triple threat for the belt, where Chase won the belt, and Leto returned to commentary, furious. This sparked a heel VS heel rivalry between Chase and Leto, where Leto would really showcase his aggressive Concussion King gimmick. On the one year anniversary show for UCW, Leto jumped off of commentary to attack Chase Dunn after his match with TJR and wedged his head in a chair, hitting that chair with another one and fracturing his collar bone and his neck. The rivalry had its big pay off at the 2017 Ultimate Rumble, where Leto defeated Chase in a Falls Count Anywhere match for the Cruiserweight Championship, wedging Chase's head in the chair again and hitting it with another chair, reinjuring Chase. He then put Chase on the injury shelf later in the night when Chase entered the Ultimate Rumble match, in which Leto eliminated himself to eliminate Chase and Concussion Buster him on the outside of the ring. After almost ending Chase's career, Leto took to the next episode of Shattered to announce the replacement of the Cruiserweight Championship with the renewed Universal Championship. He would go on to hold this championship for 167 days. This made him the third longest reigning UCW title holder at the time. Leto made his return to IWL as well, winning the IWL World Championship. He also caught wind of a competitive promotion where all the wrestlers would face each other for championships in shoot matches, where the winners weren't predetermined. There, he beat Colby Jordan for the World Championship, and DJ Black for the US Championship. This made Leto hold four championship all at once, the competitive World Championship, the US Championship, the IWL World Championship, and the UCW Universal Championship. He called himself the "Quadruple Crown Concussion King" beacuse of the accolade, an achievment that very few in his side of the community could say they've held. Leto then lost the competitive World Championship and the US Championship back to Colby Jordan and DJ Black, respectively, about a month after winning them each. Not too long after, he dropped the IWL World Championship to Aaron Slade, leaving him with just the UCW Universal Championship. On the CPV, Destiny, Leto successfully defended his Universal Championship against Victor Von Dough and Rashad Wyatt in a triple threat ladders match. Victor Von Dough left UCW afterwards, leaving Rashad Wyatt to claim a rematch for Genesis II. At Genesis II, Leto had his best match of his career up to that moment, successfully defending against Rashad Wyatt in a brutal TLC match. When Season Three of UCW started in late 2017, Leto had a triple threat elimination match for the Universal Championship against Jaun Santos and Zack Sanchez. Due to an interference by Brian The Brain's nephew, Jacob Carter, Zack Sanchez eliminated Leto, and Jaun defeated Zack for the Universal Championship at Gameover. Leto was about to start his rivalry against the Carter Regime, interrupting their promo segment on the Shattered after Gameover. However, due to backstage heat, he was suspended until the next CPV, Civil War. Eventually, since Leto did have a position in creative at the time in UCW, due to creative differences and disputes, he was released from UCW a second and final time on June 12th, 2018, only fifteen days from his 27th birthday. Match With Aaron Slade At Wild Card Right before being released, Leto Deck challenged Aaron Slade to a dream match at the mega CPV, Wild Card. Slade accepted after Leto was released, and their match is set for October 8th, 2018. The stipulation is that if Slade wins, Leto must unmask, and if Leto wins, Slade must sign a contract to do whatever Leto wants, on five separate occasions, during the year after. Slade and Leto had a the match in the main event, with Leto coming up victorious. However, after the match, Slade grabbed a mic to honor Leto's victory in saying that was the best match he wrestled, and to admit that the mask stipulation was faked in order to get the best out of Leto. Leto then also admitted that the contract stipulation was fake as well, and welcomed Slade back to the wrestling world. PWR Leto's father, Anthony Leto, under the kayfabe name of Anthony Paul, started a promotion called Pro Wrestling Revolution, and announced Leto as part of the roster. Leto's brother, Michael Leto, under the name of Michael Anthony, is also signed as their lead commentator. The promotion is set to premiere on November 15th, 2018, with Leto on the first card against Joe Diaz in the first round brackets of the PWR World Championship Tournament. Redemption Pro Leto underwent training again after being released from UCW. He trained with mostly wrestlers he was good friends with, as a means to adjust to a new side of the community that they were on. Colby Jordan and Robert Martyr trained Leto, honing Leto's skill in the ring. Leto debuted in Redemption Pro on October 3rd, 2018, in a match against Nathan Roberts. Leto was then released shortly after due to backstage politics, and the owner even threatening to shut down Redemption Pro simply if Leto was present on the roster. ROX Wrestling Leto is currently signed to ROX as their arena and championship designer, having made Burnout and Burnout X's arena, and the Tigress, Cruiserweight, Ironheart, Ascendance, and Word Championships for ROX. Whether he is signed under a contract to compete in the ring is unknown. Jose Carter's After Party In the announcements for the matches for After Party, Colby Jordan VS Leto Deck in a 30 minute Iron Man match was announced. The build up to this rivalry has been treated as a means to the end of Colby's and Leto's career defining feud ever since the two busted onto the scene. The match and the rest of the card is set to air sometime in December. After Party was cancelled in December, however, the match was uploaded onto PWR's YouTube channel as a Special Attraction match, still considered as canon. The match was pre recorded, so all that was needed was commentary. The match was an intense war, ending in a 3-3 draw when Colby reversed Leto's superplex rolled through into a Concussion Buster with an Ira Deorum. Colby collapsed in exhaustion, and Leto was knocked out, with both of them lying still for a whole two minutes as the timer ran out. In Wrestling Championships and Accomplishments *'Ultimate Championship Wrestling' **Intercontinental Championship (46 days) **Cruiserweight/Universal Championship (167 days) **Slammy for Male Rising Star of the Year in 2016-17 *'IWL' **IWL World Championship (78 days) *'Competitive' **World Championship (49 days) **US Championship (43 days) Moveset * Finishers **Concussion Buster (Gourdbuster G.T.S.) **No More Games (Running standing knee strike) * Signature Moves **The Barrage (10+ count elbow drop, sometimes starting with a diving elbow) **DDT **Royal Crush (Forearm strike + Kinshasa) **Various knee strikes ***ripcord knee strike ***corner knee strike ***meteora ***knee strike to the gut ***knee drop **Penalty kick **Various slaps/open palm strikes **Various forearms **Sit-out piledriver **Release powerbomb **Kneestomp + inner leg kick combo in the corner **Sliding clothesline **Hematoma Driver (Front Flip DDT), rarely used **Hip Toss Knee Strike Entrance Themes * "Hedorah" By Mochipet (Trimmed to fit entrance) References #https://www.instagram.com/theletodeck/ #https://twitter.com/theletodeck #https://ultimatechampionshipwrestling1.weebly.com/ #https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCh7l1gQVPARDnO5AOVlUSpQ?pbjreload=10 #https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCk9BbQg3O9tAFAuy9hAftRQ